The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. In conventional software QA testing, software developers conceptualize test plans, create test cases, document test cases and their parameters, and organize and maintain a collection of test cases and execution data. In general, a test case is a set of conditions, steps, expected outcomes used for testing features or functionality of software applications, and results of the testing (if available). In order to effectively manage all the collected test cases and test case data, access the test cases and test case data when needed, and effectively communicate details about the test cases with other technical and non-technical individuals, it is important to have the test cases and test case data properly sorted, organized, and documented into a logical database. This requires the software developer to properly input, store, and track test case documentation and execution data each time a test case is run.
Unfortunately, entering and documenting large amounts of test case data is time consuming and error prone. As test cases are created and test case execution data is collected to be stored in a QA test case repository, it needs to be categorized and documented so that it can be quickly looked up and accessed at a later time. It becomes particularly cumbersome when employing fast paced Scrum development methodology, since the methodology encourages small iterative development life cycles and test driven development. This requires software developers to perform redundant data entry which is inefficient and leads to data entry errors. Developers want to be able to quickly and accurately document test cases and update the test case repository to reflect new additions and improvements.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an automated method and system for updating a software QA test case repository in a database system in a manner that reduces errors and improves the efficiency of updating the QA test case repository.